


Christmas Eve brings changes the team won't conceive

by IchigoRenji



Series: Letters from a Genius [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony struggles with the idea of Christmas with his new found friends and the team. Rosabel smacks some sense into Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve brings changes the team won't conceive

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chapter 7!!! Yes, I finally had a moment to spare to get another chapter out. Truth be told, I was supposed to be working on a research paper, but this chapter flew into my head and I had to get it out to you all. I had been hoping to get to Christmas Eve back in December, so now it’s catch up time. I would like to get the letters into present time/day.  
> The next chapter will be Christmas day, so stay tuned!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...except my OCs.

December 24, 2015

It’s Christmas Eve today, and I can’t help but wonder if having Rosabel, Jake and the others over at the tower tomorrow is a good idea. It is something I’ve been thinking about for the last few weeks. I haven’t seen much of the team since my last entry. I think they realized that they had messed up majorly. Every time I’ve seen them since, they’ve been walking on eggshells around me. No one has even had the guts to apologize. It makes me wonder...if they can’t even trust me at my word...how the hell am I supposed to trust them? It pisses me off royally. 

Jarvis has taken offence on my behalf, he’s been messing with the team. I’ve seen the dirty looks everyone has been shooting at me. The hot water runs out only a few minutes after they hop into the shower; they can’t enter certain rooms like they used too, their laundry comes out in all the wrong colors. Heck, the elevator even stopped working for them on several occasions. It took me a few days to catch on before I told J to cut it out with some of the more extreme stuff, but no one has said a word to me either way. I’m slowly but surely drifting away from my teammates, and they don’t even care. 

Sometimes I wonder if being an Avenger is even worth it. Don’t get me wrong, I love the job...and at one point I really really cared about my team...but now...I don’t know anymore. Maybe I should go solo again. 

I hung out with Rosabel again last night. We cuddled on her sofa and watched the latest Bond film together. She saw that I was distracted and asked if I was okay. I finally caved and told her everything. I literally got everything off my chest. All my worries and thoughts over the past few weeks. I love how she just listens and doesn’t judge. 

She hugged me tightly and then looked me in the eye. She said, “Tony, don’t let those idiots mess with you. It’s your tower, your home. If they can’t take your word when you tell them something, screw them! I know you wanted us to meet your team, but if this keeps up, let’s just party solo on your floor. Truth be told, if this is how they treat you, then I don’t want to meet them.”

She’s right. It is my tower and my home. My team are just guests...so you know what? I think that tomorrow I’m going to spend Christmas with my friends, the team can screw themselves. I just texted Rosabel, Jake, Marcus, Lana, Joseph, and Maya. They are invited to spend Christmas with me, in MY tower, on MY floor. If the team expects some extravagant Christmas party or Christmas lunch/dinner...well they are out of luck. They can figure it out themselves.

I don’t know when I started letting people walk all over me, but it ends now. I’m done with this shit. 

Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Status of Letter: Unsent
> 
> Man I love Rosabel, and Tony!! Watch out folks, there’s a new Tony on the block! Lol. 
> 
> I have a question for you all. What do you think of these chapters as Letters/Journal entries? Do you want me to keep going in this format, or would you like regular chapters with actual dialogue? Or should I do a mixture of both? It just an idea I’ve been throwing around in my head, but I figured I’d ask what you guys think.


End file.
